


A Delivery Disaster

by Semper_Sehun



Series: Pretty in Panties [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: When Sehun orders a new set of pristine white panties, he doesn't expect Chanyeol to be the one to accept the delivery.





	A Delivery Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting under this account and I hope you'll enjoy it. Who doesn't need a bit of Sehun in panties?

Sehun had never told anyone about it before. It wasn't like there really was a need for it either, but at the same time the secret was itching beneath his skin every time he looked at the lowest drawer of the wardrobe in the back of his room.

Back when he’d still been rooming with Junmyeon, he had always made sure that he was alone when he looked through the box hidden underneath the racks filled with clothes that were strung together at the wall opposite his and Junmyeon's bed. The medium sized box was stashed in a corner, invisible to the eye thanks to the many clothes lined up on the racks. Every time Chanyeol or Jongin had casually walked into the room to search through Sehun's clothes, his heart had been beating a little more quickly. But in the end, neither of the two had ever found the box and sometimes Sehun wondered if maybe he would have secretly enjoyed it if they actually had found something.

Now that he had his own room, no longer sharing with Junmyeon, Sehun had placed everything in the lowest drawer of the wardrobe which was the furthest from the door. Next to it were socks and above it there were drawers with ties and bowties and boxer briefs. Nobody was interested in that wardrobe, Sehun figured.

It wasn't like he wasn't risking it to get caught occasionally anyway. There were moments when he couldn't really resist it and he'd dig through the drawer before dance practice. Nobody ever noticed anything, or nobody commented on it at least. Thus, Sehun was starting to become a little reckless.

 

Later during dance practice, he excused himself to the toilet. The members looked thankful, most of them sitting down and taking huge gulps from their water bottles, the sweat still clinging to their damp skin. The comeback was near and they were all working themselves to the bone. Unlike the others, Sehun headed towards the restrooms instead. Once the door had fallen shut behind him, he stepped in front of the mirror and tugged one side of his sweat pants down just a tiny bit, his eyes glued to his reflection in the mirror.

The black lace stood a beautiful contrast to his skin. He wetted his lips and turned his hips just a little and more of the fabric came into view. They were one of his favourite pairs. Even though they had lace at the top, the main part of them was some pretty, shiny synthetic fabric that felt so soft to the touch that Sehun often couldn't stop brushing the pads of his fingers over the surface. He could feel it mold against the curves of his bottom perfectly and suddenly felt the strong urge to pull his sweat pants down even lower to reveal more of it.

_Sehun couldn't really remember how old he'd been when he'd first realized he was interested in women's lingerie and that his interest entailed more than just looking at it. Even after admitting to himself that he actually wanted to be the one wearing it, it had taken quite some time for him to bring up the courage to actually pursue his idea to buy a pair of panties. Even with online shopping and anonymous return addresses, Sehun had still worried someone would magically find out what was inside the tiny package delivered to their dorm. However, curiosity had eventually gotten the better of him and he'd ordered his first two pairs of panties. They'd been pretty harmless too, simple cotton panties, one in a soft pink and one in white. Still, they'd been seamed with soft lace that matched the fabric colour and he’d been absolutely in love with them. The soft pink ones were the first pair Sehun had tried on and they'd fitted surprisingly well, considering that they weren’t originally made for male genitalia. Yet, it hadn't taken long until his cock had grown too hard and had slipped free from the fabric but at that point, Sehun hadn’t really minded anymore. That night, Sehun had come embarrassingly quickly and he'd slipped into the bathroom at three in the morning to hand wash the soiled fabric._

_Ever since then, he'd become more daring. He bought more panties and began to try different fabrics and styles as well as colours. Soon enough, he ordered his first set of stockings and thigh high socks and not much later his first garter belt. The box that had been stashed underneath his clothes had filled up with luxury lingerie pretty quickly but the new drawer still had some space. The flush on his cheeks grew hotter when he thought of the delivery that was supposed to arrive the following day. It would definitely help him fill up the bottom drawer just a bit more._

 

When the door to the bathroom was opened, Sehun suddenly snapped back to reality and hurriedly pulled up the fabric. He was half hard as he stepped closer to the sink, sticking his hands under the faucet to pretend that he was washing his hands.

"What's taking you so long?"

It was Baekhyun who had stepped into the restroom, already pulling his dick out of his pants as he headed to the pissoir. Sehun was staring at the water running over his hands and grunted noncommittally which Baekhyun accepted as an answer and got down to business while Sehun dried his hands.

For the rest of their practice, Sehun's concentration continued to slip away bit by bit every time he became aware of the way the fabric felt against his dick and he couldn't wait to get home.

The following day, everyone had their own individual schedules after they finished their morning of group dance practice. Sehun had vocal training afterwards and then headed to his parent’s home to pick up Vivi to take him out for a walk. Even though he'd been planning to just pick up the fluffy, white dog, he should've guessed that his mother wouldn't let him leave again so quickly. since he basically had the rest of the afternoon off, Sehun couldn’t really say no and he usually loved to spend time with his family. That day, however, he wouldn't have minded either but the nagging thought of the package he was longingly awaiting was constantly distracting him. Yet, he ended up staying for dinner after all, unable to say no to his mom, but it didn’t stop him from refreshing the delivery information at least 40 times during the afternoon.

When he unlocked the door at around 8, the dorm was quiet. It was the time of the day when many of the members either headed to the gym, went out with friends or just retreated to their rooms whenever they actually had the time to do such mundane things. The living room was empty and there was only a small light in the kitchen and when Sehun checked both rooms, he realized that there was no package waiting for him, not on the counter in the kitchen nor on the living room table. As he walked to his room, he pulled out his phone to check the delivery status once again. Before the page could load though, he almost ran into Chanyeol that had just been about to exit his room. "

Uh. Hi? What were you doing in there?" Sehun asked. It wasn't necessarily unusual that Chanyeol had searched for something in his room since they were all messy and tended to mess up each other’s belongings but Sehun was a little surprised nonetheless.

“Uh… I was just..” He trailed off and Sehun noticed the slightly panicky expression on his face as he glanced back into Sehun’s room for a second. “I was just looking through your clothes because I wanted to borrow something.”

“Ah, I see. What were you looking for?” Sehun asked, not seeing anything on Chanyeol or in his hands that was his. Apparently, he hadn’t found what he’d been looking for then.

“Uh... just a shirt.” Chanyeol replied, trying to walk past Sehun but the younger man stepped in his way. “Um, okay, and where is it?” He asked, attempting to meet Chanyeol’s eyes but the other quickly averted his, trying to push past him.

“Couldn’t find it, don’t worry though.” The slightly older man muttered and finally managed to step past him. _Weird_ , Sehun thought but decided to brush it off, Chanyeol’s footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Once he’d closed the door to his room behind himself, Sehun dropped his bag and turned on the light.

It was then when his eyes landed on his bed and his heart started pounding in his chest quickly. In a matter of seconds the excitement turned into something else though. It felt like something was being twisted in his gut and there was a tightness that he hadn’t felt just moments ago.

There on his bed was the delivery Sehun had been awaiting all day. And it had been opened.

It wasn’t obvious at first glance but now that he’d actually looked at it, he could see that one end had come off where the opening was usually glued to the side and it looked like the rest of it was about to come off again as well. It definitely appeared like someone had opened it already and tried to seal it again but had failed miserably.

With a heavy feeling in his gut, Sehun stepped forward and picked up the bag, inspecting the opening. Just like he’d thought, it looked like somebody had opened it already and then had tried to quickly close it up again but the adhesive obviously hadn’t worked as well anymore. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Sehun tore open the bag and reached inside.

Much to his relief, the contents were still securely packed into plastic bags and he let out a breath. Sitting down, he inspected the first bag that seemed to contain a beautiful white garter belt with adorable little bows attached to where the straps were supposed to meet the stockings. Sehun glanced at his door again, making sure that he’d closed it, before he ripped open the bag and pulled out the elegant piece of fabric. It was actually a lot softer than he’d anticipated and he ran the fabric through his fingers, expecting the pattern and shape.

Even though he’d just been shocked a moment ago that someone had opened the bag, Sehun was distracted by the sheer beauty of the article of clothing. Even though he knew that someone was probably going to wonder why the hell he would order lingerie online, he tried to push the thought aside for now. There wasn’t anything he could do about it at the moment anyway. Instead, he focused on the task at hand and put the garter aside so he could grab the next item. This time, he’d reached for the pair of panties that were white just like the garter belt with a matching lace pattern at the seams and white, kind of see-through fabric that covered most of the crotch area. What Sehun had liked the most about them was the cut-out at the back of the panties. It wasn’t that big but the triangular cut-out at the top of the backside had pretty satin straps crisscrossed over it and Sehun really thought it was quite sexy. The last thing he unpacked where the matching white stockings with milky sheer fabric and once again the matching lace at the top.

Now that all three articles were laid out on his bed, he couldn’t wait to try them on. He knew that he had to wash them before actually wearing them but he just really wanted to know what they would look like.

Just after he’d unbuckled his pants, the door was pushed open and a red-headed Chanyeol burst inside.

“I really didn’t mean to open it! It was just- It was already open on one side, I think the sealing was broken or something and then I was curious because a business card fell out and then I – what are you doing?” He interrupted the flow of words coming from his mouth and stared at Sehun who’d just undone the fly of his jeans the moment Chanyeol had burst inside.

“What the fuck, hyung?” Sehun’s cheeks were quickly heating up and he stared at Chanyeol, not sure what to do now.

Instead of replying, Chanyeol just stared back though and Sehun followed the other’s line of sight, both pairs of eyes landing on the lingerie laid out on the bedsheets. Then, Chanyeol’s eyes wandered back to Sehun’s undone fly.

“Uh… so… sorry that I opened the package. But like, why did you order underwear? I mean, underwear for women. Are you expecting someone?” He tilted his head a little and Sehun could see that the tips of the other’s ears were flushed as well. Chanyeol was obviously embarrassed by the situation, too.

“I’m not expecting anyone, no.” Sehun said too quickly, almost immediately cursing himself. However, since he’d come out to the other members before, it would have been pretty tough to explain as well if he’d been expecting a woman to come over because of sexual things.

“So… uh... what’s the lingerie for then?” Chanyeol asked again and stared at the set on Sehun’s bed. The younger man was quiet for a moment, considering his options. He could deny everything and brush it off but he somehow doubted that Chanyeol would believe him.

“It’s for myself.” He ended up saying into the silence, unable to meet Chanyeol’s eyes now that he’d said it out loud. He’d only ever considered telling Tao about his interest in lingerie before but besides him, he hadn’t thought that he’d be ready to admit it to anybody else.

When he finally dared to look at Chanyeol’s face, the other still hadn’t said anything. He was staring at Sehun, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. “It’s… for you?” He asked when he realized Sehun was actually staring back and not breaking out into laughter, telling him that it was just a joke.

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Only after he’d said it, Sehun realized he sounded a lot more bratty and defiant than he actually felt because in reality, he felt like he was going to die any moment. This was freaking horrifying and he had no clue what Chanyeol was going to do now.

“Um.. like… do you… look at it or what? Or wait, is it like- worn already and you sniff it? Cause I read that before online and like-“ He stopped talking, ears turning even more red. Sehun, however, felt slightly offended. “No, I don’t smell already worn underwear.” He clarified immediately.

“So you… wear it?”

The question hung in the air and Sehun was quiet for a moment again, staring at Chanyeol’s chest because he couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes. “Yeah.” He eventually said, cheeks burning up in embarrassment. However, a tiny part of himself thought it was kind of hot that someone now knew that he sometimes wore lingerie for women and when he thought about that person being Chanyeol, he felt a little ashamed that this somehow made it even hotter. Still, he felt like someone was twisting their hand in his guts because Chanyeol hadn’t said anything again yet and he couldn’t stand the thought of the other think lesser of him because of this.

“Well… that was unexpected.” The other suddenly spoke up again and walked over to Sehun’s bed and sat down. “Can I uh..?” He gestured at the lingerie and Sehun wasn’t sure what to do so he just stared at his friend for a moment. “You don’t think it’s weird?” He asked carefully.

“Well, I’m surprised but I don’t think it’s weird.” Chanyeol shrugged, eyes focused on the lingerie and not Sehun though. “Can I look at it?” He asked again and reached for it when Sehun nodded. The younger still wasn’t sure how to interpret the other’s reaction but he was finally starting to calm down. Knowing Chanyeol, he’d expected him to at least crack a joke about it but he was more serious than Sehun would have guessed and he wasn’t sure if that was slightly worrisome in itself.

“That looks like pretty expensive lingerie. Wait- is this your first time ordering stuff like this or do you have more?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, currently looking at the white stockings. When Sehun didn’t immediately reply he looked up and he could already tell from Sehun’s expression what the younger was going to say.

“I have more stuff. I was really looking forward to this set though.” He wasn’t even sure why he’d added that last bit of information and his face heated up again immediately.

“Damn.” Chanyeol mumbled and put the stockings down again. “And you really wear this? I mean, I guess it would suit you.” He sounded a little lost in thought and Sehun stilled. Did that mean that Chanyeol was trying to say that he would look good in it?

“Was that a compliment?” He asked carefully, pulling his legs up so he could fold them as he got more comfortable on his bed.

“I think so.” Chanyeol nodded and laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. “Well, so much for not making this awkward. Sorry…” The whole situation was kind of surreal and Chanyeol had to laugh, letting himself fall down onto the sheets as he continued to giggle. Sehun suddenly chimed in and soon enough, they were both giggling messes on Sehun’s bed.

“Well, that’s definitely not what I was expecting when I opened the package.” Chanyeol was wheezing and he didn’t even really know why but he couldn’t stop either.

Eventually, their laughter died down though. They were lying side by side now and when Sehun turned his head, it was a lot closer to Chanyeol’s face than he’d originally anticipated. He hadn’t even noticed that the other had been staring at him. The older man looked surprised when Sehun turned his head but he didn’t move away so they kind of just stared at each other for a moment.

“And you really don’t think it’s weird?” Sehun asked into the silence, his voice quiet. This time he was looking straight into Chanyeol’s pretty eyes. He could feel the other’s hot breath on his skin and  all of a sudden everything felt weirdly intimate.

“I don’t think it’s weird.” Chanyeol replied, his voice lowered as well. “I actually…” His eyes flickered to Sehun’s lips for a moment and the younger boy’s breath hitched. The atmosphere had changed completely and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Chanyeol’s soft lips.

“You actually…?” Sehun breathed, knowing that the other had realized the change in the atmosphere, too.

“I actually think it’s kind of hot.” Came Chanyeol’s reply and Sehun’s cheeks began to burn again.

“Can I kiss you, hyung?”

Instead of a reply, the other closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Sehun’s. The kiss was gentle and when they parted for a moment, Sehun scooted a little closer before he kissed the him again, this time with a little more purpose. Even though he’d initiated the kiss this time, he let Chanyeol take over control immediately and gasped when the other licked over his bottom lip. He granted him access and almost mewled again when their tongues brushed together for the first time.

As they continued to make out, he threw one leg over Chanyeol’s waist and moved closer, both of them getting lost in the feeling. Only when Chanyeol moved his hands that had somehow found their way into Sehun’s hair and onto his hips down to his butt, the younger broke the kiss. “Hyung…” He breathed, looking at Chanyeol with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Do you… do you maybe want to show me what the lingerie looks like on you?” Chanyeol asked, his voice a little rough. The way he sounded just a tiny bit wrecked already made Sehun’s cock stir in his pants with interest. For a second there was this tiny part of his brain that told him that this was probably a really bad idea but he already found himself nodding in agreement. “Okay… I just… I will get changed in the bathroom.” Without proper preparation, Sehun doubted he would feel perfect in the outfit and he at least wanted to shave his legs.

Before he could get up though, Chanyeol pulled Sehun closer again and flipped them over. Suddenly, the other man was hovering above him but Sehun could only admire the sight for a moment before they were kissing again, Chanyeol’s tongue expertly licking into his mouth. Automatically, Sehun wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer. When they parted again, they were both flushed. “If you continue like this, I won’t be getting changed anymore.” Sehun murmured, sounding breathless. Chanyeol looked like he was going to object for a moment but then rolled off of him so he could sit up. Once he was upright, Sehun had to take a moment to collect his thoughts as he stared down at his hyung who looked ruffled but undeniably sexy. Sehun was so screwed.

“I’ll probably need a few minutes.” He warned him as he reached for the pieces of lingerie that had been pushed aside during their little make-out session.

Trying to get more comfortable, Chanyeol was shifting around on the bed while Sehun was getting up. “Yeah, okay. I won’t be going anywhere.” He nodded. When their eyes met, Sehun could feel the chemistry between them building up again so before he would just forget all about getting changed and jump Chanyeol right there, he quickly fled to the bathroom, not without grabbing his fluffy bath robe though.

From then on, everything happened on autopilot. Sehun got completely undressed once he’d locked the door behind himself and began to wet his legs to hastily shave them. Once he was content with the quick shaving job, he started to slather lotion onto his legs. As he waited for it to dry, he checked his face and hair in the mirror and hurriedly fixed a few stray strands. He didn’t want to waste too much time so that Chanyeol couldn’t even think of changing his mind. Now that the lotion had soaked into his skin, the part he’d actually been so excited about was finally happening. He began with slipping on the panties first, quickly getting rid of the hygiene seal before pulling them up. For a moment he’d been worried that they might be too small but when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, Sehun realized that they actually fit perfectly. His cock was still mostly soft now that he’d had a bit of time to calm down again so everything was still fitting into the panties. He stepped a little closer to the mirror to admire himself, biting his lips when he turned around to look at his butt with the cute cut-out at the seam. He was absolutely in love with how it looked.

After he’d slipped on the thigh high stockings and the garter as well, Sehun hurried down the hallway back to his room. Now, the bathrobe covering most of his body, Sehun was standing in front of the door to his room, hesitant to go in. He knew that on the other side, Chanyeol was waiting for him and it was both exciting as well as scary and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Trying to tell himself that it was Chanyeol who had suggested that Sehun should show him the lingerie on himself, Sehun reached for the handle, inhaling deeply as he pushed open the door to his room.

Chanyeol was lounging on his bed. It looked like he’d gotten rid of the packaging of the lingerie and was now lying in the middle of Sehun’s bed, his eyes wide when the door opened up. When he realized that Sehun was wearing a robe, he relaxed again for a moment, sitting up more properly. “Hey.” He said, unsure how to break the awkward silence that was about to take over.

Sehun had just closed the door behind himself, his cheeks already burning up. “Hey.” He mumbled, his fingers toying with the band that held the fabric together on his front. “I tried to hurry up.” His fingers twisted the soft fabric of the band, unable to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Come here.” The tone of Chanyeol’s voice made him look up and when their eyes finally met, Sehun had to swallow. Without really thinking about it, he stepped closer to the bed until his knees hit the mattress. “Do you want to take off the robe?” Chanyeol asked him and Sehun almost wanted to say no but he nodded instead, clumsy fingers untying the band of fabric before sliding the soft fabric down his shoulders and arms until it was pooled around his ankles, leaving him exposed to his bandmates hungry stare.

Sehun could watch as Chanyeol’s eyes raked over his body and he would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. He was already half-hard again, his cock threatening to spill out of the pretty panties and he almost felt the urge to cover himself up. At the same time, he loved the attention and he wanted Chanyeol to see him. Sehun felt torn.

“Fuck, you look so pretty.” Chanyeol’s deep voice pulled Sehun out of his thoughts. When he looked up at him again, he realized the other was palming himself through his sweatpants, head resting on the pillows as he took in Sehun’s appearance. “I already kind of expected it to look good on you, but I didn’t expect it to be this perfect. It looks like it was made for you. You’re just so pretty, Sehun.” He praised him and Sehun was burning up. “Hyung...” he whined quietly, his knees hitting the mattress as he crawled towards Chanyeol, deciding that he no longer wanted to beat around the bush. It was obvious that Chanyeol was getting off on this and Sehun wanted to have his huge hands on his ass. Only the thought of it made him almost mewl.

Surprised by Sehun’s sudden boldness, Chanyeol let out a groan when the younger man planted himself on his lap. Without hesitation, his hands reached around Sehun to grope his butt, sighing when he felt the round globes against his palms, the thin fabric only adding to the sensation. Straightening up at the touch, Sehun pushed back into the press of his hands, grinding down on Chanyeol’s hard-on in the process. The movement had both of them moaning and Sehun locked his arms around the other’s neck, crashing their lips together in a filthy kiss.

As Chanyeol’s tongue licked past Sehun’s lips, his fingers dipped into the fabric of the panties, stroking over his hole. Sehun whined into his mouth, hips stuttering. The front of his panties were already slipping down as his cock tried to break free from its confines but he just pulled them up again, loving the drag of the fabric against his sensitive skin.

“You’re wearing too much, hyung.” He breathed when Chanyeol was peppering kisses over his jaw and neck, sucking gently but making sure to not leave any visible marks. The older man pulled away for a moment, his lips puffy and hair looking ruffled. He let Sehun help him pull off his pullover and soon enough, Sehun was roaming his hands over the newly exposed skin, fingers mapping his chest and back. Chanyeol’s fingers had let go of his ass by now and he was playing with Sehun’s nipples instead, teasing them with his thumbs and rubbing them gently. Suddenly, lifting himself up from Chanyeol’s lap, Sehun began to work on taking off the other’s pants and he actually moaned when the bulge in Chanyeol’s briefs came into view. There was a wet spot in the front already and the thick outline of his cock made Sehun’s mouth water. Chanyeol had noticed Sehun’s hungry stare as well and he let out a breath, spreading his legs a little to give him a good view as he squeezed himself through the fabric.

“I wanna blow you.” Sehun mumbled, already getting into a comfortable position in front of the other who just let out a moan when Sehun’s hands reached for his thighs his thighs. He had settled between Chanyeol’s legs and Sehun could only imagine the sight it was for Chanyeol, his butt clad in the white panties, the straps of his garter running over the soft skin of his thighs where they connected with the stockings.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol moaned when Sehun’s mouthed along his clothed length, his spit instantly dampening the fabric as he dragged his tongue towards the head, closing his mouth around it. He loved the way he could feel Chanyeol’s thighs tense and decided to tease him even more. Gripping the top of the boxer briefs with his teeth, Sehun dragged them down a little, using his hands to slide them down the rest of the way before he wrapped one hand around the base of Chanyeol’s cock, using the other to give him a few experimental strokes.

Even though he’d seen the other members naked before, it was very different to have Chanyeol’s hard cock so close and he admired the thickness and length for a moment, wishing he’d grabbed some lube earlier. Like that, he decided to move on with his original intention and began to press soft kisses all over his length, occasionally dragging his lips and tongue against the throbbing member. One hand was still curled around the base while the other had settled on one of Chanyeol’s muscular thighs again. It seemed like Chanyeol’s workout at the gym really was paying off and Sehun thought that it was really fucking hot when he could see and feel the muscles in his thighs.

When Sehun closed his lips around the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, he couldn’t hold back the moan when Chanyeol’s fingers twisted into his hair and he twirled his tongue in response, feeling even hotter when he heard the responding hitch in Chanyeol’s breath. “Shit.” He mumbled, the grip in Sehun’s hair tightening.

After teasing the head for a while and reducing Chanyeol to a groaning mess, Sehun finally dared to take more into his mouth, letting the thick length slide deeper every time he bobbed his head. It had been a while since he’d last given someone a blowjob so he wanted to ease into a it a little first and since Chanyeol was big, he didn’t want to choke right away. The other seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly anyway and Sehun made sure to fasten his lips around his girth, always keeping up a nice suction as he moved his head. When Chanyeol began to move his hips to match his movements, Sehun decided that he was ready to take him down his throat so he looked up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. They were half-lidded and glazed over with lust and Sehun didn’t think he’d seen anyone look that hot before, except for maybe when Jongin put on his porn gaze when he danced like the devil’s son.

“You look so good with a cock in your mouth, Sehunnie. Your mouth is so tiny, I almost didn’t think it was going to fit.” He moaned and Sehun gave a particularly hard suck, watching the other’s eyes slip shut. The hand was gripping the base of Chanyeol’s cock had moved lower to play with his balls, occasionally pressing against his perineum as he moved his head lower, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock hitting the back of his throat. When he did that, Chanyeol groaned and for a moment Sehun thought he was going to rip out hair when his grip tightened. 

While he began to deepthroat Chanyeol, Sehun’s hips moved on their own accord as they ground into the mattress, trying to relieve some of the pressure he could feel in his groin. The front of his panties was probably soaked with precum by now and Sehun loved it.

After a few minutes of Sehun taking Chanyeol’s cock down his throat, there was a warning tug on Sehun’s hair and Sehun looked up, his eyes teary but he didn’t let up just yet. “Gonna come… if you don’t stop.” Chanyeol’s cheeks were red and it looked like he’d been biting his lips a lot.

Instead of pulling away, Sehun just hummed in response, his eyes still locked with Chanyeol’s as he gave him another hard suck, his tongue pressing against the throbbing cock filling up his mouth.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol whined and his eyes slipped shut again, his hips pumping shallowly into Sehun’s mouth. It didn’t catch Sehun by surprise when he came a few moments later, filling Sehun’s mouth with hot spurts of come as he moaned out the younger’s name, a drawn out and deep noise that made Sehun’s cock twitch in the panties.

Even though he had tried to catch every last drop, there was still some come dripping down the corner of his lips as he pulled away when Chanyeol had begun to whine in oversensitivity. Sehun decided to crawl on top of him, staring down at the other man that still looked completely blissed out. “Hyung.” He breathed, trying to catch his attention. When he was sure the other was watching him, he licked his lips, scooping up the rest of his come at the corner of his mouth with his tongue and swallowed it down. Chanyeol only let out a breath, his hand reaching out for Sehun’s butt to pull him closer again. “Hyung, please.” Sehun whined quietly, not even sure what he was asking for. He didn’t really care anymore at that point, he just really wanted to come and every touch to his cock would be a relief.

So when Chanyeol finally pushed the panties down, Sehun’s rock hard cock bobbing in the air for a moment when it was freed from the fabric, Sehun immediately reached down to wrap a hand around himself. However, his hand was swatted away before he could grasp his cock, instead being replaced by a slightly bigger hand that was closing around his cock, giving a few experimental strokes. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s lips were so close to his ear again and Sehun could feel his breath tickle his earlobe. “Let hyung take care of you. You were so good for me, babe, I wanna reward you.” The raspy sound of his voice made Sehun bury his face against the other’s neck and he didn’t even feel embarrassed about the way he rutted into the tight circle Chanyeol had created with his fist around his cock.

It didn’t take long at all for Sehun to come, staining Chanyeol’s hands, his stomach and the panties as he shot his load, tiny whimpers muffled against Chanyeol’s neck while he rode out his orgasm. “So hot… you look so pretty, baby.” Chanyeol’s words of praise barely reached him but they still managed to heighten the feeling and when he finally slumped against the other’s chest, Sehun felt utterly wrecked.

For a minute or so, none of them said anything. Sehun was still trying to catch his breath and Chanyeol was rubbing his back softly, their heartbeats slowly calming down.

“Was that your first time with a man?” Sehun eventually broke the silence, his face still buried against Chanyeol’s neck so his words were a little muffled.

“Yeah.” Came the reply and Sehun couldn’t really say that he was very surprised by that. “But I kissed guys before? I guess that probably doesn’t count though.”

Finally pulling away, Sehun looked at Chanyeol, suddenly feeling sheepish. “Did you like it?” He asked carefully, momentarily wondering if it was stupid or wrong to ask that.

“Being with a guy? Yeah… But I think I the reason why I liked it this much is you.” He smiled and Sehun couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again. When they pulled apart, he felt his cheeks redden. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if I could kiss you right now? Some guys don’t like it when you kiss them after a blowjob but-“ Sehun was promptly shut up again by Chanyeol’s lips and they were both smiling when they parted.

After they had both gotten naked and slipped under the covers of Sehun’s bed, the younger man pressed against Chanyeol’s chest with his back, Chanyeol carefully laced their fingers together.

“You know, tomorrow you should show me the rest of your lingerie collection, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a chaptered fic and I've got about 55k written already. I'll only post it when I'm entirely done with writing though. Until then, I might post a few oneshots similar to this. Actually I might make this into a series including other members like Jongin or Kyungsoo maybe. Tell me what you think, I would love to get some feedback! Also, thank you for reading!


End file.
